Triángulo Amoroso
by Lottus Nyappy
Summary: De vuelta de una misión en España, todo se ha vuelto distinto para él; ¿Qué ocurre con Kanda? ¿Qué pasa con Lavi? ¿Qué siente él verdaderamente?... Lo repito, soy pésimo en summary... Pero espero que les guste!
1. Relicario

**Bueno... ¡Hola, me dado tiempo para hacer este fanfic… Por lo que he dejado atrás "todo ocurre en san valentin" para cuando sea un poco más experimentado…**

**Lo que sí, ésta historia trae consigo "Yullen" y "Laven" por lo que se podrán imaginar el problema sobre todas las cosas.**

**Recomendaciones antes que todo…**

Cambio de escenario: +.+.+.+

Secuencia de ideas: ·.·.·.·

Diálogos: -

Pensamientos: «_con cursiva_»

Diálogos en susurros: solo en cursiva.

…

Disclamer: DGM no me pertenece, sino a la totalmente "Nyappy" Hoshiino Katsura-san…

Summary: De vuelta de una misión en España, todo se ha vuelto distinto para él; ¿Qué ocurre con Kanda? ¿Qué pasa con Lavi? ¿Qué siente él verdaderamente?

Bueno… Y así demos inicio a esta historia!!

+.+.+.+

**Capítulo 1:**** "El medallón"**

La noche se hacía presente, la oscuridad la acompaña revestida de soledad; sus pasos eran rápidos con una respiración que declamaba aire y ayuda.

La luna era la única testigo de su persecución; los latidos de su corazón eran palpables por la desesperación y la angustia que la rodeaba.

Su mirada buscaba con irritación algún letrero que dijera "salvación" o preferiría que por lo menos hubiera alguien quien pudiera verla, pero solo tenía a la madre luna, viéndola desde su triunfante posición, dueña de la noche.

Sus ojos encontraron un escondite, un callejón oscuro y allí pudo ver su futuro después de esa oscura experiencia. Con todas sus ansias corrió hasta ese lugar y así pudo detener su tan agobiante corrida; tenía sus cabellos alborotados, su respiración agitada y sus pies llorando por el dolor de tanto correr con tan solo esas míseras zapatillas.

«_Necesito... salir de aquí..._» -Pensaba con un deje de esperanza en ello; llevó su mano sobre el dije que transportaba su collar y así comenzó de nuevo su corrida por el estrecho pasillo público; la oscuridad albergaba, pero sus pasos le decían que estaba avanzando hasta que pudo llegar a ver la catedral, el lugar por el cual ha estado corriendo tanto.

- _gracias al cielo..._ –dijo en un susurro, y así salir del oscuro callejón y dar a conocer su figura que caminaba en dirección a la gran iglesia que tenía tan solo pasos de ella.

Su sonrisa pudo cruzar, después de tanta tragedia, su moreno rostro; suspiró de alivio y así puso un pie sobre el primer escalón que ofrecía el hogar de Dios.

Pero todo fue tan rápido para sus ojos mortales que aún los mantenía abiertos como platos. De un momento a otro, estaba rodeada de los monstruos que la perseguía momentos anteriores; todos más horribles que los anteriores y todos ellos con el ideal de asesinarla.

Una pequeña lágrima surcó las definiciones de sus ojos cayendo como única esperanza tras una densa oscuridad por su mejilla.

Pero no pudo hacer más nada… No pudo pensar si quiera en gritar, pues como lo dije todo fue tan rápido y repentino...

- ¡Corre...! –Escucha y eso la saca del trance en el cual estaba sumergida, para luego sentir como la empujan y cae al suelo, lo siguiente que pudo sus oídos escuchar fue un bombardeo interminable de ruidosas balas; se llevó sus manos hacia sus oídos tapándolos y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos como para evitar ver lo que temía.

Minutos después, pudo oír un desgarrador sonido como algo filoso cortar superficies metálicas, aún no se armaba de valor por abrir los ojos, estaba segura que no sobreviviría después de eso, pero algo la hizo cambiar de opinión.

- Tranquila... –escucha una leve voz después de que toda persecución se disipara. –Ya todo acabó... –una débil pero a la vez firme mano se posó sobre su hombro captando su atención; con temor aún en su rostro, levantó despacio la mirada hasta encontrarse con un níveo rostro, una cálida sonrisa y una cabellera blanca.

- ¿Q-Quien... quien eres...? –dijo con miedo y dejando escapar una lágrima.

- No temas, por favor... No te haremos nada... –El joven le extendió su mano para que se pudiera poner en pie. –Mi nombre es Allen Walker. –se presentó el albino.

La muchacha aún atónita eleva su mano derecha hasta la otra y así poder incorporase. Ladeó la cabeza a sus costados para ver que todo había terminado y con varios cuerpos metálicos esparcidos por los fríos pisos ahora ensangrentados.

- M-María... –Dijo en un susurro. –M-Mi nombre es... María.

- Mucho gusto, María. –respondió el albino con una esbelta sonrisa.

- ¡Oi...! –se escucha llamando la atención de los presentes. –Moyashi...

- ¡Mi nombre es Allen, Bakanda! –se queja el albino desviando la mirada en dirección a la nueva figura que demostraba la oscura noche. –Él es Yuu Kanda... –dijo el albino a la muchacha.

- ¡Deja la formalidad y apúrate... Aún nos hace falta la inocencia, estúpido! –reclama el hombre.

- Ya se, ya se... –se giró hasta la presencia de la chica y dijo amablemente. -¿Podrías decirnos si has visto... extraños sucesos últimamente?

- Y-Yo... ¿Habéis venido por la fuente... no? –dijo la chica.

- ¿fuente? –repitió con duda el albino.

- Síguítme... –indicó la mujer.

Y así, ambos personajes siguieron a la muchacha hasta llegar a una plaza en la cual había una fuente que emanaba un extraño líquido que no se podía llamar agua, más bien, tenía un color dorado.

- ¿Este es la fuente que habías dicho, María? –Preguntó Allen al acercarse aún más al lugar.

- Si, es ésta. –respondió la muchacha.

- Bien... –dijo Kanda acercarse hasta los dos presentes. –Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer... –dijo mirando de reojo al albino, él solo asiente y baja la mirada recordando las indicaciones del supervisor.

**FLASH BACK.**

_Reunidos se encontraban en la oficina del supervisor Lee, mientras ambos, habían recibido el documento en el cual especificaba la nueva misión encomendada._

_- Muy bien... me gustaría dar unos últimos detalles sobre la misión... –tomó un sorbo de su café y luego con la mirada más seria que pudo profesar, comenzó con su explicación. –Deberán ir hasta el valle de Tobalina en España, en uno de los lugares más bajos de ella, más conocido como "la cuna gitana", bien hemos recibido información que hace unas semanas atrás, la fuente de los deseos del lugar había tenido ciertos cambios radicales... para no decir que el agua se tiñó en oro... bien, el agua cambia de color a la media noche emitiendo agua dorada que se solidifica en monedas de oro a la mañana... Las personas de ese valle son bastante pobres pues es como un refugio de gitanos como su nombre lo indica... pero este acontecimiento ha evadido la pobreza y el hambre para estos pobladores por la existencia "mágica" del oro... así que deben comprobar la existencia de inocencia... o en otras palabras... deben traer la inocencia de inmediato, no por nada el agua cambia de color de la noche a la mañana... así que... buena suerte. Pueden retirarse –terminó el chino a lo que los dos exorcistas asintieron y se retiraron del despacho para así prepararse para partir._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Allen miró a la muchacha e hizo una pequeña reverencia. –Lo siento mucho... –dijo de pronto confundiendo a la otra.

- Date prisa y extrae la inocencia. –dijo con cabreo el japonés.

Allen envió una mirada de mil demonios a su compañero para así ir acercándose hasta la fuente, pero siente como algo lo sujeta de su brazo.

- ¡Por favor...! ¡No destruyáis la fuente...! –suplicó la gitana.

- Perdona... pero es nuestro deber. –dijo simplemente para así activar su inocencia y alejar la muchacha.

- ¿Q-Qué... es todo... esto...? –miraba asombrada y aterrorizada la chica ante tal escena. -¡No lo destruyáis...! –volvió a decir atemorizada hasta que se incorporó y corrió en dirección a la que iba Allen, pero choca con el cuerpo del otro forastero cuya mirada fría le erizaba la piel. -¡Hay otra forma de detener esto...! –gritó a lo que Allen se detuvo y miró hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué forma...? –preguntó fríamente el japonés.

- De seguro lo que buscáis es... Es esto... –dice lo último con miedo y tristeza en la voz mientras llevaba su mano derecha sobre la medalla que traía colgando por su cuello y así se desprendió y mostró el objeto al japonés. -¿es esto, no?

- ¿Qué es...? –preguntó Allen acercándose hasta los demás.

- Es un regalo... de mi madre... E-Ella... ella murió hace unas semanas atrás... pero antes de eso pasara me entregó esta medalla... la noche que mi madre murió... no se como pasó pero... la cadena comenzó a brillar y al sonar las doce la fuente comenzaba a emitir el agua dorada... a la mañana siguiente se encontró las monedas de oro... preferí no decir nada a nadie, ya que la felicidad de mi pueblo vale más que nada... –dijo con tristeza.

- ¿E-Es un relicario...? –preguntó Allen de nuevo.

- Así es... –dijo lo último bajando la cabeza y entregando en manos de Allen el medallón. –Será mejor que lo lleves tú... y así poder cumplir con tu deber... –sonríe tristemente la muchacha.

- Eso no es inocencia... –dice Kanda, Allen lo mira como sin entender y volvió su vista a la chica.

- ¿Inocencia...? ¿Es eso lo que produce el agua dorada? –preguntó María.

- Eso es lo que pensamos... –dice Allen. -¿No sabes si el medallón tenga algo que ver con la fuente?

- Uh... Se dice que el nombre de la fuente deriva de una antigua leyenda gitana... Era como... Ah, ya me recuerdo, se trataba de una antigua maldición que recayó sobre este pueblo hace más de mil años; pero la única forma de romperla es que los ojos de la madre luna llena se pose sobre ésta mientras las gitanas realizan una especie de baile para encontrar a su amado y de que el beso del amor verdadero mostrará la luz de la verdad... o algo así. Es solo un mito...

- Bien... –era Kanda quien hablaba. –Ahora solo hace falta recuperar la "bendita" inocencia... –dirigió su mirada hasta Allen. -¿Qué esperas Moyashi?

Allen solo bufó molesto y así se dirigió hasta quedar frente a frente a la fuente.

+.+.+.+

En la cabina del tren, ya regreso a la Orden.

- Es extraño... –dijo Allen que mantenía la mirada fija en el medallón.

- ¿Hn? –emitió Kanda como confusión. -¿Qué tanto te parece extraño, Moyashi?

- ¡Es Allen, no Moyashi...! –Suspiró fastidiado- Lo que me parece extraño es que... esa chica... María, era muy amable... –dice con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tanto le vez de extraño eso? –preguntó sin ánimos el japonés.

- Es que... se habla de que los gitanos son ladrones, embusteros y mentirosos... esa niña... era la excepción, ¿no? Nos dio la inocencia junto con la joya sin interés a cambio... –terminó el inglés.

- Sea como sea... la misión fue completada... fuera de eso, no me interesa. –terminó el nipón.

- Si... –bajó la cabeza el menor con la vista hacia el medallón que traía en la mano. –Kanda... –llamó el menor a lo que el aludido solo musitó un...

- ¿Qué demonios quieres...?

- ...Nada... olvídalo... -Allen, bajó la mirada y luego se colocó el medallón para después dirigir su mirada hasta la ventana que tenía al lado suyo.

El paisaje lo relajaba, pero comenzó a escuchar una melodía que hacía como que la paz lo invadiera y olvidara todo a su alrededor, sus parpados comenzaban a pesarle hasta que, rendido los cerró y se entregó a Morfeo.

.·.·.·.

Un fuerte ruido se escucha; el movimiento zarandeando sus cuerpos hasta que la gravedad no pudo sostener más su peso y por la física, su cuerpo fue a parar por el asiento que tenía enfrente. El molesto y brusco paro que sufrió el tren hizo que se despertara con desesperación y confusión hasta recaer por algo, o más bien alguien.

Tenía fuertemente cerrados los ojos, hasta que los relajó al sentir la estabilidad en su cuerpo y así subir poco a poco su mirada hasta una que demostraba asombro pero a la vez molestia.

Tardó un poco en procesar cuan gran aprieto se hallaba, para no decir que lo estaba disfrutando pese a la vergüenza de asimilar las cosas.

Su cuerpo se hallaba recostado por el de su compañero japonés, sus manos por su pecho y su cabello entreverado con el fleco del otro; sus ojos estaban perdidos en los grises oscuros del dueño de mugen, mientras mantenían ambos una respiración un tanto agitada por la conmoción vivida.

Su mejilla se tiñó en un rojo carmín al sentir como las manos del contrario se fundían más en su gabardina y solo había un pensamiento en su mente...

- «_Maldición... Kanda me matará..._»

Pero ese decir mental fue interrumpido como un gran choque de agua helada recae sobre una pequeña llama de fuego y hace que ésta la extinga...

Sus ojos se abrieron al sentir la calidez de los labios de su compañero sobre los suyos; una tranquilidad al igual que una gran confusión se hizo presentes dentro de la mente del albino al asimilar la situación...

¡YU KANDA LO ESTABA BESANDO...!

Las manos del japonés iban apretando más su agarre por los finos brazos del albino quien no entendía que hacer, hasta que...

- ¡Kanda...! –deshizo el beso captando la atención del samurai. -¡¿Qué demonios has hecho?! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta que soy hombre...?! –dice muy alterado el menor.

Kanda solo musita un "Tsk", para luego empujar bruscamente al albino, cayendo a un lado; el japonés solo se levantó de su lugar para así salir de la cabina dejando a un confundido Allen.

.·.·.·.

La noche se estaba dejando vencer por el gran astro solar quien comenzaba a despertar en un gran crepúsculo de nuevo día.

Aún no conciliaba el sueño, se la pasó toda la noche mirando por la ventana pero nada, no conseguía tregua con Morfeo... Y durante todo ese tiempo pasado, Kanda no había regresado.

Allen se tensó al recordar lo acontecido hace un buen rato, y la forma tan recriminatoria en la que le había hablado al nipón, no podía caber en la culpa, pero tampoco podía decir que Kanda era inocente.

Eran Exorcistas de la Orden Religiosa Oscura, delegados desde nacimiento por seguir ese camino, eran creyentes de Dios, no podía estar insinuando cosas anormales para la ley del altísimo... Simplemente no podía... O más bien no quería creer en eso...

Pero lo que más le dolía no era esa falta... más bien, era la forma en que se demostraba o la forma en que el samurai lo demostraba, ¿a que vino ese beso...? ¿Por qué justamente a él? Pero lo que más preocupaba al muchacho era si... fue un beso interesado o ¿qué demonios quiso transmitir Kanda con eso...? Simplemente no podía asimilar las cosas... tenía miedo...

De nuevo, es débil...

.·.·.·.

El tren había dejado su marcha anunciando la llegada hasta su primera parada; el joven exorcista había descendido al igual que Kanda lo hacía. Ninguna palabra por parte del albino, ni una palabra por parte del samurai... ni siquiera reojos o miradas de odio... ningún insulto como "Maldito Moyashi, date prisa" o "Mi nombre es Allen, BaKanda", solo un silencio que comenzaba a ser muy molestoso para el inglés.

- K-Kanda... –pronunció con miedo. -¿Te encuentras bien...?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas, idiota? –dijo sin mirarlo.

- Es que... no había vuelto a la cabina y no has hablado... bueno a diferencia de lo normal. –su tono de voz declamaba una respuesta o al menos una mentira creíble para deshacer esa angustia que albergaba su interior.

- Lo que deje o no de hacer no creo que te interese, Moyashi...

- Pero... –iba a reclamar de no ser porque el nipón detuvo el paso acallando a Allen.

- Ayer no supe que hacía, ¿bien? Fue un impulso solamente, ahora date prisa que quiero llegar cuanto antes a la torre... –y así continua su caminata.

Allen no estaba muy convencido por la respuesta dada por su compañero, pero prefería no hacer más preguntas para no incomodarlo.

- «_Quizás solo fue eso... quizás solo fue un impulso... ­_–trataba de sonreír y auto-convencerse de ese hecho pero solo formuló una sonrisa triste. –_Si, quizás... solo sea eso..._ -y así continuó su camino con la mirada baja y los ojos ocultos tras sus mechones blancos. -_Sería diferente si estuviera Lavi en estos momentos... Él sabe como animar a las personas...»_

+.+.+.+

En la Orden Oscura...

Lavi se despertó de repente por alguna razón; se hallaba en la biblioteca con varios libros rodeándolo y una no muy cómoda cuerda que lo sujetaba a una silla.

Un tic en la ceja se hizo presente al recordar al viejo "panda", su estómago rugió dando a entender que no estaba solo en esa gran sala de conocimiento.

- Tengo hambre... –dijo con cascaditas en los ojos. Ladeó la mirada hacia sus costados verificando la ausencia del anciano, y al no notarlo rápidamente se puso en pie con todo y silla amarrado a su trasero, y como pudieron sus piernas se alejó del lugar en dirección al comedor.

.·.·.·.

Una gran sonrisa tenía impresa en su rostro, a pesar de que su boca estuviera llena, estaba muy contento de poder comer su delicioso pollo asado como solo Jerry podía hacerlo.

Y al menos de algo le sirvió la silla amarrada a él, no tenía que buscar ni pelear por una silla libre lo único que necesitaba era un lugar en una mesa y ya tenía todo...

- ¿Escuchaste? Ya llegó el joven Walker... –se oía una conversación entre dos buscadores.

- Si, es un alivio que haya sobrevivido de la misión... –comentó el otro para luego volver a oír al primero en comenzar la conversación.

Las orejas de Lavi se prendieron al diálogo que ejercían los dos buscadores con solo la simple mención de su amigo albino.

- Pero no solo por la misión, sino por el joven Kanda... La verdad que admiro mucho a Toma-san, ya que fue él quien los acompañó. –terminó.

Lavi se detuvo en seco al escuchar que la misión encomendada para su amigo se trataba con el complejo homicida de Kanda, y lo último que vieron esos buscadores fue como el plato del joven Jr. se tambaleaba por la velocidad que ejerció el pelirrojo para salir del comedor con todo y silla a cuestas.

.·.·.·.

- ¡Moyashi-chan! –Era el grito que emitía Lavi mientras corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban en dirección a la que suponía se encontraría el albino.

Llegó hasta el canal en donde pudo ver como ingresaban tanto Kanda como su amigo inglés. Sin esperar más y sin explicación –coherente- soltó las sogas que lo sujetaban a la silla y se lanzó hasta la llegada del menor y lo estrechó en sus brazos casi asfixiándolo.

- ¡Moyashi-chan, no sabes lo preocupado que me traías! –decía Lavi con cascaditas en los ojos estilo anime. – ¡Cuando volví de misión me dijeron que había salido y no sabes lo aburrido que es estar en la orden sin ti...!

- ¡L-Lavi... me asfixias...! –intentaba decir el pobre muchacho quien lo estaba por dejar el señor oxígeno.

- ¡baka! ¡Suelta al Moyashi! ¿No te das cuenta que lo estás por matar? –dice Kanda con su cabreo al 100%...

- Yuu-chan, esto es importante... No había visto al Moyashi en toda una semana... ¡Allen es quien pone la Moyashidiad en mi vida! ¿Nee, Moyashi-chan?

- Sabrás lo que es la falta de "Moyashidad" al no tener más al Moyashi con vida, tarado... –decía Kanda con la misma cara gélida.

- Ops, Gomen Moyashi-chan... –y así lo deja libre de sus brazos mientras el albino tomaba el bendito aire a bocados gigantescos.

- N-No hay problema... Gracias, Lavi... –sonríe tan tierno como siempre.

- ¡Nee, Moyashi-chan es tan Kawaii...! –dice para luego estrecharlo de nuevo a sus brazos.

- ¡Déjalo de una maldita vez, Usagi! –dice Kanda desenfundando a mugen. En caso contrario o en otra escena, Lavi se alejaría lenta y cuidadosamente del albino ante las muy "persuasivas palabras" del nipón... Claro que si fuera una de ellas.

- ¡Oblígame! –dijo con el ceño fruncido el Jr. Allen levanta los ojos ante el rostro de su amigo pelirrojo asombrándose de la seriedad que emanaba éste.

- Comprendo que tienes retrasos mentales, baka Usagi... Te lo repetiré lentamente para que puedas procesarlo... ¡Aléjate-del-Moyashi! –dijo ya tomando el mango de mugen con ambas manos.

Lavi deshizo el agarre con el albino mientras con un rápido movimiento lo lanzó tras de su cuerpo como usándose así mismo como barrera para el inglés captando la confusión de éste, entonces fue que Lavi tomó su martillo y lo hizo crecer.

- ¡Hi ban!

- ¡Lavi...! –dijo Allen muy confuso ante la reacción de éste.

- Veo que eres más tonto de lo que aparentas, idiota... Bien para mí... –y así Kanda activa también su inocencia.

La mirada de confusión y miedo era visible en el joven rostro de Allen; no sabía que pensar ni que decir tan solo hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente... interponerse...

- ¡Basta! –dijo muy molesto Allen ya entre los dos exorcistas. -¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?! ¡Esto es ridículo... Utilizar sus inocencias por insignificantes problemas como éstos...!

Ambos exorcistas enfrentados se dedicaron una última mirada de odio para después bajar sus armas y desactivarlas con rabia en los ojos dirigidos hacia el contrario –me refiero Kanda vs. Lavi- Allen suspiró de alivio y luego solo escuchó la voz de Kanda decir...

- Éste problema no es insignificante... No para mí... –y así se retiró dejando a un muy confuso Allen.

- Kanda... –murmuró con preocupación el menor.

- ¡Déjalo... ya se le pasará...! –dice Lavi colocando su brazo por el hombro del albino. Allen dirigió su mirada hasta la de Lavi con una sonrisa pero todo pensamiento o acción fue retenida por el Bookman Jr.; quien tomó el mentón de un desprevenido Allen y lo acercó hasta él y así fundir la distancia en un beso.

Las mejillas del inglés se tiñeron en rojo carmín al sentir como Lavi lamía lentamente sus finos labios para luego separarse de inmediato del pelirrojo quien lo miró con duda.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Moyashi...? –preguntó como si nada.

- ¡¿Qué qué ocurre?! ¡Lavi, me acabas de besar...! ¡¿Qué pasa por tu mente para hacer semejante cosa...?! –dice muy alterado.

- ¡¿Hn?! –no comprendía las palabras del Moyashi.

- ¡Lavi soy hombre...! Bah... ¡Olvídalo...! ¡Ya tuve demasiados inconvenientes el día de hoy...!–y así se retira dejando muy confundido al pelirrojo.

+.+.+.+

En la habitación de Allen...

El dueño del cuarto, de nuevo tenía problemas para conciliar el tan merecido sueño que tanto ansiaba, desde la noche anterior que no pudo cerrar los ojos y encontrarse en el mundo de los sueños.

Estaba acostado sobre su cama con la mirada puesta en el techo como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiera en esos momentos; un cosquilleo siente cerca de su cuerpo que luego sale de bajo de las sabanas.

- Tim... ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? –preguntó mientras posaba al pequeño golem entre sus manos. -¿Tu me ves igual...? Tim...

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir el golem se dirige hasta su nariz y comienza a morderla graciosamente causando en el aprendiz del Cross una pequeña sonrisa.

- Veo que me sigues viendo como tu juguete, ¿nee?... bueno, al menos no he cambiado para ti... – Tomó a su pequeño amigo de nuevo entre sus manos y lo dejó a un lado cerca de su cabeza sobre la cómoda almohada, para después ponerse en posición fetal y abrazarse sus piernas mientras cerraba los ojos.

.·.·.·.

Aún no transcurrían ni cinco minutos que haya cerrados los ojos cuando escuchó como alguien golpeaba su puerta. Maldiciendo interiormente a la persona que estaba molestándolo se levantó a duras penas para así girar la perilla y dejar libre el espacio que separaba su cuarto del pasillo.

- ¿Te importa si te hago compañía...? –Allen abrió los ojos al ver enfrente de su puerta al poseedor de mugen.

- K-Kanda... –dijo en un murmuro que denotaba sorpresa. -¿Qué haces aquí...?

- Pues si me dejas pasar... –dijo con su tan típico tono gélido.

- ...

- Hmp... –y así sin aprobación del menor ingresó a la habitación de éste quien lo miraba sin entender nada.

Fue demasiado rápido para sus ojos, fue demasiada la sorpresa pero lo único que pudo apreciar después de todo era que Kanda lo tenía acorralado contra la puerta de su habitación teniendo sus dos manos apoyadas por la madera una a un lado de la cabeza albina del inglés, mientras sus ojos admiraban los platinados ajenos, éstos lo miraban sin comprender absolutamente nada.

- K-Kanda... –dijo en un murmuro entre asombro y desconfianza. -¿Q-Qué haces...?

- Tomo lo que me corresponde... –dijo lo último en tono seductor mientras se acercaba hacia Allen hasta rozar la nívea piel de su joven cuello. –Eres mío... siempre lo fuiste... –Allen abrió aún más sus ojos ante esta declaración, y los cerró fuerte al sentir como el japonés comenzaba a lamer lenta y posesivamente su cuello; de sus labios escapaban suspiros entre placer y desaprobación.

- K-Kanda... K-Kan... –decía entre suspiros y jadeos Allen.

- No esperé demasiado como para detenerme ahora, Moyashi... –dice con una sonrisa aún rozando su respiración contra el cuello del albino.

+.+.+.+

**¿Qué tal...? ¿Bien, mal, merezco la cita con un psiquiatra...? Bueno pues aquí va la tan "cortita y breve" explicación de "Nyappy" sobre capi...**

**Bien, después de pensarlo mucho… Preferí comenzar con éste fic antes de adentrarme más con "Todo sucede en San Valentín"; y en este tiempo en el cual tuve un encuentro cercano con mi "Yo interior" no mentira... estaba en pleno examen y debía ponerme "serio"... bueno, hice mi mejor esfuerzo... ^^ no me culpen... Bueno, como saben soy medio... "extraño" en el sentido de que la mayoría de mis fic lo hago inspirado en varias cosas "extrañas" que me suceden en día cotidiano o en la de mis amigos pues… **

**Bueno, haciendo esto como un largo prólogo, esta historia... se me ideó en la clase de deportes mientras "Yo" –que se suponía debía estar haciendo deportes- me inspiré cuando sin querer me había caído de las escaleras y mis compañeros me ayudaron a levantarme se me iluminó la mente... **

**Espero que les agrade y espero también sus reviews... Este capítulo me salió más largo de lo que creía pero bueno... Todo sea por el bien del fic!! Nos vemos!**


	2. Apuesta

**Hola, aquí Nyappy con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que el anterior les haya gustado, éste promete menos drama y algo de gracia, o eso es lo que espero…**

**Quisiera agradecer a las personas que leen esta historia y también a aquellas quienes se toman un momento para dejar un comentario…**

**En especial a…**

Tsukiko no Yoru: ¡Gracias! De verdad, me hace sentir súper al leer que te haya gustado, sin pausa seguiré actualizando lo que mi tiempo me permita y trataré de actualizar pronto. Gracias y nos leemos más tarde. ^^

Yuuram Neko: Gracias por tu comentario; si, Kanda no pone "stop" cuando se trata de Allen! ^^ jeje. Si, a mí también me fascina el Yullen, y un poco del Layuu, pero bueno, eso es otra historia ^^. Gracias de nuevo!! ^^

Himeko Sakura Hamasaki: ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! –Nyappy llora de felicidad- aquí traigo el segundo capi, espero que te siga gustando!! ^^ Nos vemos!

**Recomendaciones antes que todo…**

Cambio de escenario: +.+.+.+

Secuencia de ideas: ·.·.·.·

Diálogos: -

Pensamientos: «_con cursiva_»

Diálogos en susurros: solo en cursiva.

…

**Disclamer:** DGM no me pertenece, sino a la totalmente "Nyappy" Hoshino Katsura-san…

**Bueno, y dando comienzo al nuevo capítulo, me despido. Esperaré sus comentario, y gracias de nuevo! Nyappy!**

+.+.+.+

_- K-Kanda... K-Kan... –decía entre suspiros y jadeos Allen._

_- No esperé demasiado como para detenerme ahora, Moyashi... –dice con una sonrisa aún rozando su respiración contra el cuello del albino._

- ¡Detente! –pidió casi en un grito; tenía las manos por los hombros del japonés, pero al sentir la lengua de éste seguir inspeccionando su cuello, los cerró fuertemente arrugando la bata de Kanda. -¡¿P-Por qué… lo haces?!

Kanda detuvo su labor para dirigir su mirada hacia la del inglés y encontrarse con sus mejillas sonrojadas, cabello revuelto, respiración agitada y los ojos tiernamente húmedos.

- Y aún lo preguntas… -dijo en un murmuro que casi fue imperceptible por el albino.

- ¿Q-Qué?

- Eres un estúpido guisante, con rostro de niña que me hace actuar así… Es tú culpa. –dijo desviando la mirada un tanto sonrojado por sus palabras.

- ¿Mi culpa? Perdón, pero no es mi culpa ser un estúpido guisante con rostro de niña… Si eso es lo que tanto te gusta, mírate en un espejo… -explotó molesto Allen.

Kanda frunció el ceño molesto por la acotación del menor pero luego sonrió vanidosamente, haciendo que Allen frunciera el ceño con molestia.

- Y me faltó agregar… No solo eres un estúpido guisante con rostro de niña… -Se acercó hasta el oído de Allen para así susurrarle de manera provocativa. -Tienes esa maldita costumbre de rebelarte contra mí…

- Hmp… -Musitó con fastidio el menor para desviar la mirada, pero luego una sonrisa satisfecha se formó en su rostro. -¿Te gusta que me revele contra ti…?... Pues, ya que insistes… -y así Allen con rapidez levantó su pierna con intensiones de patear a Kanda en su entrepierna… Solo que… -¿Nani?

- Y a parte de todo eso… Sigues siendo un niño. –Kanda respondió a las intenciones de Allen, sujetando la pierna de éste con máxima velocidad. El rostro del menor emitía un terror por lo que Kanda podría llegar a hacer, después de todo, estamos hablando de Kanda, "el chico misterio"

Kanda comenzó a acariciar el muslo del menor con delicadeza y ternura; Allen no sabía si tener miedo a que termine violándolo, o el miedo a que Kanda lo esté tocando con ternura… Si, ternura.

Los rubores de Allen se hacían cada vez más notorios en su nívea piel, provocando que éste emitiese gemidos ahogados por la frustración del momento. Kanda seguía con su labor, pero el hecho de tener a Allen contra la puerta, a medio vestir, y dando gemidos de placer lo "obligaron" a subir de nivel.

Sus caricias comenzaban a subir y a adentrarse a través de la larga bata que portaba el albino y eludir los calzoncillos de éste.

- Al parecer sabías que vendría… De no ser así… Te hubieras puesto al menos un pantalón que ésta mísera bata… -sonrió arrogante el nipón.

- B-Bakanda… -dijo entre suspiros ahogados el menor.

Kanda aprisionaba aún más a Allen contra la puerta; el pequeño dio un respingo, para dar paso a un rubor más notable que los anteriores; pues Kanda acercó sus labios a los de Allen, éste cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando simplemente el acto del japonés, pero había pasado varios minutos y nada.

Abrió primero un ojo despacio y se encontró a Kanda mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa altanera en los labios; Allen abrió ambos ojos y enrojeció de la vergüenza en esos momentos haciendo que Kanda ampliara aún más su sonrisa.

- ¡Eres un idiota! –dijo molesto el menor con el ceño fruncido y los cachetes sonrojados a más no poder.

- El idiota eres tú… Cierras los ojos como una niña a punto de ser violada, ¿de qué tienes miedo? –dijo con sarcasmo el japonés llegando con su mano al trasero de Allen.

- ¡Ey, pues si no te das cuenta, tienes tu mano en una zona restringida, bakanda! ¡¿Cómo esperas que no reaccionara así?! ¡Un descuido mío y terminaré desvirginado! –reprochó molesto Allen.

- Pues si de verdad no lo quieres, ¿ya me habrías apartado, no te parece, Moyashi? –dijo con tono divertido.

- ¡Cállate!

Kanda se acercó de nuevo hacia el rostro del menor, provocando que éste retrocediera lo que la puerta le permitía; Kanda comenzó a besar la comisura de los labios del menor delicadamente. Allen sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, haciendo que el inglés se aferrara más a Kanda inconcientemente.

El mayor sonrió interiormente al sentir que Allen se juntaba más hacia él.

- Kanda… -murmuró levemente.

Fue entonces que el mayor dirigió sus labios hacia los de Allen y fundió la distancia en un leve y superficial beso. Ambos al rozar sus labios, se dieron un poco de distancia. El albino alzó esos bellos orbes grises hacia los oscuros y profundos del mayor.

- Y-Yo… -era Allen quien hablaba; bajó la mirada mientras que se mordía el labio inferior, al igual que apretaba con fuerza la yukata de Kanda; éste lo miró con extrañez. –Y-Yo… No sé por qué… tus labios saben… bien… -sin previo aviso, llevó sus manos hasta el cuello del mayor y poniéndose en cuclillas se elevó hasta llegar a los labios del japonés.

Nuevamente fue un rose de labios, hasta que Allen abrió la boca dando paso a la lengua insaciable de Kanda al interior de la cavidad bucal del menor. Ambos intensificaban aún más el beso volviéndolo terriblemente fogoso, y eso a ambos, les encaba.

El japonés volvía a introducir sus manos en las ropas del albino, dándole un vuelque tremendo de placer, y eso era notorio en los gemidos ahogados que emitía mientras aún estaba besando a Kanda. Allen jugaba con la cabellera del samurai; despeinando, jalando, divirtiéndose y volviendo loco al dueño de éste.

Todo sería perfecto hasta que…

TOC TOC…

Allen y Kanda se separaron de inmediato, y al escuchar la voz proveniente detrás de la puerta, Kanda se abofeteó mentalmente el hecho de no traer consigo a mugen.

- ¡Allen, estás ahí! ¡Soy Lavi!... ¡¿Estás dormido?!

- Usa… -no pudo terminar de "nombrar" al pelirrojo, pues Allen le había tapado la boca, y haciendo un gesto con su dedo índice para que callase.

- Escóndete debajo de mi cama… -pidió en un susurro al samurai, éste alzó una ceja como "me crees capas de eso" o algo parecido, mientras que las insistencias aún seguían por parte del bookman jr.

- ¡Allen, ¿estás allí?!

- Kanda, ¡por favor! –rogó Allen para que Kanda se escondiese.

- No se que tanto quieres que el usagi viera… Le haríamos un favor. –dijo Kanda cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Kanda! –insistió de nuevo el menor.

- Bien… Pero si ese complejo suicida trata de hacerte algo raro, lo moleré a golpes… -y así se dirigió hasta la cama y entrar debajo de ella.

Al entrar por completo, Allen se dirige hasta la cama y se agacha para ver a Kanda, y con una tierna sonrisa en los labios dice…

- Gracias…

- Che… Solo apúrate. –desvió la mirada con pequeños rubores en su mejilla.

- ¡Allen! ¿Estás bien? –era de nuevo el insistente pelirrojo.

- ¡Si, espera ya abro! –anuncia el menor dirigiéndose hasta la puerta y girar la cerradura para así dar paso al aprendiz a bookman.

- ¡Moyashi-chan! –gritó para lanzarse a abrazar al pequeño

«_Maldito conejo…_» –Maldijo interiormente el japonés al ver como el "usagi" violaba el espacio personal del moyashi.

- L-Lavi… Aire, aire… -pidió el menor con el rostro morado casi asfixiado.

- Gomen… -Soltó al albino y sonrió avergonzadamente, para después cerrar la puerta y dirigir de nuevo su vista al menor un tanto preocupada.

- ¿Sucede algo, Lavi? –preguntó un tanto preocupado Allen por la actitud de su amigo.

- Esto… Bueno, perdón por el horario, pero… -Se comenzó a rascar la nuca, indeciso. – Bueno, lo cierto es que venía para disculparme… -se dirigió hasta la cama del menor y se lanzó sobre ésta; mientras que Kanda asesinaba mentalmente al pelirrojo por tremendo salto sobre él.

«_Estúpido Usagi… Prometo matarte»_

- A-Ah, Lavi… No deberías de saltar así sobre mi cama… -decía Allen con una gota en la cabeza.

- Naa… Es solo una cama, mira… -dicho esto se incorporó y comenzó a saltar sobre la cama sin ningún cuidado machacando al pobre de Kanda.

- ¡Lavi, detente! –pidió Allen con sumo de preocupación por el estado físico del japonés.

- ¿Tiene algo de malo? –preguntó inocentemente Lavi.

- B-Bueno… Julia no le gusta que salten sobre ella… -Lavi alzó una ceja en forma de interrogación por la acotación del albino.

«_V-Vaya plan, Moyashi… ¬¬»_

- ¿Quién es Julia? –preguntó Lavi.

- E-Es mi cama… -De nuevo, la ceja del pelirrojo se enarcó. –E-Es que a todas mis cosas las nombro… P-Porque… ¡Son mis amigos! … -Y de nuevo, tanto Lavi como Kanda enarcaron una ceja totalmente confundidos y un tanto asustados por el tema de "Julia".

- ¿Y por qué querías disculparte, Lavi? –cambió rápidamente de tema el menor.

- Ah, casi lo olvido. –Allen suspiró interiormente por la falta de atención que posee su amigo en ocasiones. –Bueno… -El pelirrojo se acomodó más en la cama aplastando aún más a Kanda. –Y-Yo… No creí que te fueses a molestar, pero… Creo que también me pasé con lo del beso…

«_ ¿Beso? … ¿Qué beso?»_

- A-Ah, por eso… No te preocupes, sabemos que no fue apropósito… Así que… ¡Buenas Noches! –dijo ya abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa atrayendo al pelirrojo hacia ésta.

- ¡Es que no lo entiendes, Allen! –dijo Lavi, soltándose de la mano del menor. -¡T-Tu me gustas…! Y…- Con su mano izquierda, tomó a Allen de la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él; y con la derecha, tomó el mentón del menor. –Y-Y… te amo…- y así comenzó a romper distancia entre el menor y él. Allen se quedó de piedra ante lo que su amigo estaba diciendo y se petrificó aún más al ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder…

- ¡Maldito Usagi, retrocede de inmediato! – Kanda explotó con toda la rabia existente en su cuerpo, saliendo de debajo de la cama casi tirándola.

- ¡¿Yuu?! ¿Qué hacías aquí? –preguntó Lavi ya soltando a Allen.

- Chicos…

- ¡No te importa! ¡Ahora lárgate o te partiré en dos en este mismo instante! –dijo acercándose hacia donde estaba el Bookman Jr.

- Chicos…

- ¡No me importa tus amenazas, Yuu… Por Allen yo haría todo incluso enfrentarte! –defendió el pelirrojo.

- Chicos…

- Haber que tanto puedes resistir, estúpido iluso. ¡Allen es mío! –gritó ya lazándose hacia Lavi.

- ¡No, es Mío! –y así también Lavi se lanzó a por Kanda…

Pero Allen activó su inocencia Clown Crown y con un golpe leve de ésta mando contra las paredes paralelas a los dos jóvenes.

- ¡Ouch! ¡Eso dolió, Moyashi-chan! –se quejó el pelirrojo sobándose la cabeza.

- Che, ¿qué te pasa por la cabeza como para atacarnos de esa manera, Moyashi? –dijo molesto Kanda reincorporándose del suelo.

- Agradezcan que no lo hice tan fuerte… Y ¡¿Por qué demonios tienen que estar haciendo estas escenitas de celos en mi habitación?! Digo… ¿Qué tanto les atrae de mí? Soy albino, maldito y con un brazo quita y pone… Esperen… Eso es un insulto… ¡¿Ven lo que me hacen hacer?! Aggg… Voy por un vaso de agua. –dice molesto el inglés ya dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- ¡Te acompaño, Allen! –dijo contento Lavi, pero Kanda lo jala para atrás. -¡¿Qué te suce…?!

- Míralo. –dijo Kanda refiriéndose a Allen.

El pelirrojo dirigió su vista al menor y una gota fría recayó por su nuca; Allen estaba en su faceta de "demonio de compacto" o algo así. Abrió de un jalón la puerta y aún con los ojos de muerte puestos en los dos mayores salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Al no sentir la presencia demoníaca del albino; tanto Kanda como Lavi suspiraron con algo de alivio, para después dirigirse miradas de odio entre ambos.

- ¡¿Tenías que venir a interrumpirnos, no Usagi?!

- ¿Interrumpir? ¡Al menos no estoy debajo de las camas vigilando que haga el moyashi! –contesta Lavi.

- Hmp… Para ser exactos… Fuiste tú quien nos interrumpió. –volvió a decir Kanda cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Qué tanto estabas haciéndole a Moyashi-chan? – Lavi preguntó sin confianza alguna hacia el azabache.

- No solo yo lo hacía, Allen correspondía, que es diferente… Y digamos que ambos lo estábamos disfrutando de no ser por tu "asfixiante" aparición.

Lavi solo pudo fruncir el ceño con molestia y desviar la mirada con rencor hacia otro punto, mientras que Kanda sonreía de manera victoriosa al haber herido de esa manera al orgullo del Jr.

- Como si fuese que quieres a Allen de verdad. –murmuró por lo bajo Lavi.

- ¿Lo dudas? –preguntó aún con una sonrisa altanera en su rostro.

- Hmp… ¡Simplemente lo estás usando para pasártela bien durante unos momentos, en cambio yo, quiero a Allen por lo que es en realidad y no por lo que pueda ofrecer! –contesta Lavi con suma molestia.

- ¿Y crees que él corresponderá ese afecto, Usagi? … -Lavi abrió los ojos sorprendido para volver a fruncir el entre-ceño. –Digo… Si dices que puedes darle todo el amor que sientes hacia él, ¿podrá al menos corresponderte?

- ¡Allen… Allen lo hará!

- ¿Quieres apostar?

- Di tu mejor oferta… -Lavi se puso en pie y se dirigió hasta donde Kanda y así estar frente a frente.

- Una semana; si logras conquistar al Moyashi antes que yo, en una semana y hacer que corresponda al "amor" que tienes para ofrecer… Ganas.

- Dalo por hecho. –Lavi extendió su mano con suma confianza en el ojo visible.

- Espera, aún no he acabado… -Lavi confundido mira el rostro de Kanda. –Pero si durante toda esa semana, no logras nada con él… Despídete y aléjate con el poco orgullo que posees. ¿Aún estás dispuesto a aceptar? ¿Aún en contra de tus principios de futuro Bookman?

Lavi hizo un momento de silencio para después mirar con determinación al samurai y exteder de nuevo la mano y cerrar el trato entre ellos dos… Una semana es el plazo fijo… Y durante toda una semana… Varias cosas pueden acontecer que hagan totalmente irreversible una decisión.

Mientras que detrás de la puerta, dos grandes y platinados ojos se veía totalmente húmedos. El dueño de la cabellera blanca como la nieve, se sentía totalmente destrozado al escuchar tal cosa que sus "amigos" estaban planeando hacer.

«_S-Simplemente… Me ven como un objeto…»_

Apretó fuertemente los puños, cerró los ojos con fuerza e impotencia para así echar a correr lejos de allí, tratando de dejar todo atrás, todo recuerdo y toda herida que minutos antes comenzaban a brotar en su pecho como un molesto dolor que nunca antes había experimentado… No de esa forma, ni por ese motivo… Quizás sea algo a lo que Mana llamaba "experiencia".

«_Seguir adelante… Sin detenerse… Mana, me duele mucho…_» –decía en su interior mientras que trataba de alejarse lo más posible de aquel lugar.


End file.
